The Quoe Team
Welcome to The Quoe Team Quinn Fabray and Joe Hart "What is this, about you and me?" "I don't know. Something new." ♥♥♥♥♥ Rules *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours. *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Quoe, please don't bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *Any registered user that ships Quoe, must be allowed to sign. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. Joe Hart's Story Joe Hart's Story Previously-homeschooled Christian Joseph "Joe" Hart first came into the Glee world and into William McKinley High School in season three's Valentine's Day episode ("Heart"). His only friend before coming to McKinley was his beloved mother; so he made the decision to come out of his shell of being homeschooled, and decided to go out and experience the world. Once he made it to McKinley, he joined the infamous Christian group known as The God Squad. There, he met Glee club members Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, and Quinn Fabray. As his life in public school moved along, he developed a strong bromance with Sam Evans and platonic friendship with Quinn Fabray. He prayed for Quinn after learning that she had gotten into a car accident heading on to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's wedding in the episode "On My Way" ("Big Brother"). Joe offered to help Quinn with her physical therapy, and then realized he had feelings for her which conflicted with his faith ("Dance With Somebody"). After confessing this to Quinn, they both come in good terms with each other. Quinn Fabray's Story Quinn Fabray's Story Former McKinley student, Cheerio, and New Directions member, and current Yale University student Quinn Fabray had a struggling life in high school. She had first gotten pregnant in sophomore year of high school by former resident bad guy and Titans football player Noah Puckerman. Ever since then, she watched her high school life and love life crumble. She had bad chances with Finn Hudson in seasons one and two, and with Sam Evans in the second season. In the third season, she became freely independent and continued to follow God to be guided in the right direction. She rejoined The God Squad, lead by New Directions member Mercedes Jones. While reuniting with the original members, she greeted former homeschooled Christian Joe Hart and gave him his famous nickname "Teen Jesus". Ever since then, she's shared a bittersweet bond with the dreadlocked boy until the moment she graduated. For a detailed overview, refer to the Quinn-Joe Relationship page. Reasons Why We Love Their Friendship/Relationship ♥ Reasons Why We Love Their Friendship/Relationship ♥ *The actor that portrays Joe Hart (Samuel Larsen) predicted that his character would most likely be with Quinn prior to his debut. *They both follow the same religion. *They both took part in the God Squad in season three before Quinn graduated. *Quinn had an attraction to Joe the moment after he was introduced into the God Squad. *Quinn, along with Mercedes and Sam, was Joe's first friend when he came to McKinley. *Joe prayed for Quinn when she had gotten into her accident. *Quinn stated that Joe was inspiring, and could inspire many people. *Quinn brought Joe into the Glee club, where he met more of Quinn's friends. *Joe offered his assistance in helping Quinn with physical therapy when she stated that nothing happened during the previous session. *They sound perfectly beautiful when they sing together. *Joe stated to Sam that he has "feelings" for Quinn, although he sticks by his religion. *Joe described Quinn as "the prettiest, nicest, best-smelling girl he's ever met". *Joe didn't want Quinn to bring herself down, and clearly stated that Quinn would see perfection when she looked into his eyes. *When he's with Quinn, Joe feels his faith being pushed aside and is able to experience what it's like to be next to her. *They look adorable when they have scenes together. *Quinn describes their relationship as "something new". Quoe Fan Fiction ♥ Quoe Fan Fiction ♥ ♥ In Progress - Rated K-T ♥ Teach Me How to Love (MyGlee66) - Rated T (In Progress) ♥ Completed - Rated K-T ♥ The True Queen (Peut-etre-poulet) - Rated K (Completed) Encountering Hart (Wordsandwonders) - Rated T (Completed) Featured Tumblr Moment ♥ Featured Tumblr Moment ♥ Joe goes to Sam for advice on what he should do in terms of having feelings for Quinn. Quoe Team Wish List ♥ Quoe Team Wish List ♥ ♥Joe to Quinn♥ Teach Me by Musiq Soulchild (requested by @GinaSays16) Love by Musiq Soulchild (requested by @GinaSays16) Do You Remember by Jay Sean feat. Sean Paul & Lil Jon (with Sam Evans and Artie Abrams) (requested by @GinaSays16) Beautiful by Akon (with Sam Evans and Artie Abrams) (requested by @GinaSays16) Ooh Child by Five Stairsteps (requested by @Aspiring) Wanted by Hunter Hayes (requested by @Crazychick08) God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton (requested by @Crazychick08) My Wish by Rascal Flatts (requested by @Crazychick08) Dancing Through Life from Wicked (solo version) (requested by @Dongaload) Secrets by One Republic (requested by @Quinnfan96) Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's (requested by @Quinnfan96) She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 (requested by @Crazychick08) Supergirl by Reamonn (requested by @Crazychick08) ♥Quinn to Joe♥ Love Story by Taylor Swift (requested by @GinaSays16) No One by Alicia Keys (with Santana Lopez) (requested by @GinaSays16) Purify Me by India.Arie. (back-up by Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce) (requested by @Aspiring) Motivation by Kelly Rowland (with Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, and Artie Abrams) (requested by @GinaSays16) Our Song by Taylor Swift (requested by @Crazychick08) I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift (requested by @Crazychick08) Love Song by Miranda Lambert (requested by @Crazychick08) I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules (with New Directions girls) (requested by @Crazychick08) As Long As He Needs Me from Oliver! (requested by @Crazychick08) Hey Jude by The Beatles (requested by @Quinnfan96) Yellow by Coldplay (requesed by @Quinnfan96) Makin' Plans by Miranda Lambert (requested by @Crazychick08) Rescue Me by Madonna (requested by @Crazychick08) ♥Sing Together in Duet or Group Number♥ Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey feat. Joe & 90 Degrees (with Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans) (requested by @GinaSays16) A Promise I Make by Dakota Moon (requested by @GinaSays16) Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum (requested by @Crazychick08) As Long As You're Mine from the musical Wicked (requested by @Crazychick08) Only God (Could Stop Me Loving You) by Emerson Drive (requested by @Crazychick08) A Whole New World from Aladdin (requested by @Crazychick08) So In Love from Kiss Me Kate (requested by @Crazychick08) It's Your Love by Tim McGraw (requested by @Crazychick08) Can You Feel The Love Tonight? by Elton John (requested by @Crazychick08) Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds To Mars (requested by @Quinnfan96) Princess of China by Coldplay (requested by @Quinnfan96) Surrender by Simple Plan (requested by @Crazychick08) When I'm With You by Simple Plan (requested by @Crazychick08) ♥Sung by Others, Dedicated to Them♥ Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. Sung by Sam Evans and Tina Cohen-Chang (requested by @Crazychick08) If you have any requests for songs Joe and/or Quinn could sing, don't hesitate to request the song choice in the comments below. Quoe Team Signatures ♥ Quoe Team Signatures ♥ #GinaSays16 #Aspiring #Someone648 #Brittanalovers #Brittany4ever #♥Count to three, hold your breath, make a wish♥. #Superdry0705 # #Agusach #Analia1804 #Dongaload #Jgal12 #LoserLikeMe #Ian.agron #KallebRulez #Crazychick08 #CrystallineSkies #Ilovesebastiansmythe #Gleek4ever3456 #Tony1412 #GleekThang #Quinndependence98 #Wanky #Orbstar #Mysims #DiannaAgron xo #Nonametothinkof #PerfectRivera #Valetwi # #Themanonthestreet #Miss Fabray #Sibuna345 #Quinnfan96 #Ppoi 48 #Ricardo8a #Kevinx1296 #MusicLover3889 #Samtinafreak101 #SweetAndSpicy # #Lunona #GabyMEL #Unicornianleague #Soholade #Iloveklaine10 Quoe Team Alliances ♥ Quoe Team Alliances ♥ The Samtina Team (@Aspiring) The Wildehart Team (@GinaSays16) The Jitty Team (@LoserLikeMe) Quoe Team Templates ♥ Templates♥ Quoe Gallery ♥ Quoe Gallery ♥ JoeLetterfromQuinn.png Keep calm and ship quoe.png Quoe4.gif Quoe3.gif Quoe2.gif Quoe1.gif QuoeDWS.png Quoe6.jpg Quoe Bartie.jpg Tumblr_m37kx6em4H1r91ozao1_500.gif 1TeamJam.gif 2TeamJam.gif 3TeamJam.gif 4TeamJam.gif 5TeamJam.gif 6TeamJam.gif Shout-Outs ♥ Shout-Outs ♥ @Aspiring and @GleekThang - Prior to making the signature page for this ship, they convinced me to go for it, although I was doubtful due to the naglection of the Quinn Fabray-Joe Hart relationship. I personally thank you, and applaud @Aspiring's success with the Samtina Team page. @Crazychick08 - Being that we're both fans of the Quinn Fabray-Joe Hart relationship, she regained my love for the couple. We both felt that their relationship was the most neglected Quinn ship, and it made me want to take a stand for it. @TinaForever - I want to thank you and @GleekThang for your contribution on the edits for the page. Without you guys' help, I wouldn't have been able to gather the gifs so I can start to run the page. And, of course, let's thank the writers of Glee who brought the beautiful, amazing Quinn Fabray - played by Dianna Agron - and the sexy, talented Joe Hart - played by Samuel Larsen - into the world. We still wait for any further development or mentions of the two, but we enjoy the love you've given these two characters individually. We also enjoy seeing Dianna and Samuel, along with the many other actors/actresses, being characters on Glee, and giving us a reason to continue watching the show. Thank you for giving them the opportunity. Category:Teams